Perks of Puck
by periwinkleyes
Summary: In which the Grimms get a look at all of the strange and random quirks of their fairy friend. All genres, all characters.


First story ever on here... *insert nervousness* Basically this is a summary of all of the quirky habits and weirdness that make up our good old friend Puck... Each chapter will be a separate little bit, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Sisters Grimm. Wish I did. Don't we all?

Ok, on with the story!

_**Bananas**_

_***In which the Grimms try to figure out why Puck is addicted**_

_**to bananas***_

No one really knew why Puck liked bananas so much.

If there was a break between some meal of any type, it would be spent with Puck munching on a banana. And if there was any mission that required leaving the house for a while, you could be sure Puck's bag contained at least thirty of the fruits.

Daphne would say it was because of the banana peel. She would fix the prankster with a disapproving look and say that Puck would often forget to throw away the peel of the banana, just to watch people slip on it.

It had, of course, happened before. Uncle Jake had been walking downstairs for his routine cup of coffee when he had slipped on none other than a banana peel and gone sprawling down the last steps before landing face first and getting a black eye for his trouble. And Sabrina too had been heading to the bathroom when her foot caught on an elusive peel and she fell forwards, gracefully (not so gracefully) smashing into the door nose first and then falling flat on her butt.

She had later chased Puck down and asked him why the heck he ate bananas outside of the bathroom, and he merely replied that she had no room to question his life while giving her that devil-could-care grin of his.

And then he had taken another bite of his banana.

However, when Daphne had told Puck (and the rest of the family listening with raised eyebrows) her assumption, he had just shrugged, saying that he had never thought of it that way but, seeing as the peels were a bonus, he might just have to use them more often.

This caused Granny Relda to rub her hands over her eyes in exasperation, and say that she knew the reason he loved bananas. She said it was a subconscious reason that he ate the vitamin-rich fruit. It was his body trying to get the nutrients it needed, because everything else he shoved in his mouth was junk food, besides Granny Relda's own cooking (this made Sabrina snort). He had dinner served by the 'Old Lady,' but the rest of his meals were spent scrounging the contents of the cabinets and eating tubs of ice cream, pounds of curly fries, bowls of cheese balls, bags of potato chips, entire boxes of candy (sour skittles were his favorite, for that extra punch they gave him) and topping it all off with a liter of orange Fanta (don't even offer any other color because he wouldn't accept it) or a Mr. Aahh (his personal favorite soft drink that was practically impossible to find except for in a shop down the street where a leathery old hag traded sodas for spiders- and Puck always had a few spiders up his pants somewhere).

It was true that Puck ate a lot and that probably all of the foods he crammed into his mouth were like backing a dump truck over his small intestine and then piling its broken tubes with acidic waste, but he was never sick. He called it his supreme nature, while Granny Relda explained that it was the magic in his blood. And even though Granny Relda knew the most about Everafters, no one truly believed that her theory of his body forcing him to eat at least something healthy was true, seeing as it still let him consume about 5,000 calories of garbage a day.

That's when Uncle Jake made his preposition. Puck loved bananas because they were shaped like boomerangs, and all kids love boomerangs, and they were probably a meaningful part of Puck's childhood and had some sort of sentimental value. Everyone stared at him for a moment before Granny placed her hand on his arm saying, "That's a very nice thought." Puck inched away from Uncle Jake slightly.

Mr. Canis, who had been meditating on the couch, decided to pitch in his two cents and said that Puck loved bananas because he loved all food, and why should bananas be an exception? Daphne pointed out that his theory didn't explain why Puck did in fact eat all foods but ate at least four bananas every day, and would go days without eating other foods he love. Mr. Canis then muttered something about annoying Everafters and shouldn't have even tried before closing his eyes and returning to meditation.

Red came tra-la-la-ing down the stairs then and asked what was going on. When the situation was explained (as Puck continued smirking and grabbed another banana) Red's eyes grew wider. She exclaimed that she knew why and said that Puck loved bananas because they were yellow like the sun. And who didn't love sunlight?

Puck nearly choked on his banana while Daphne patted Red on the shoulder, telling her comfortingly that it was a good attempt.

Veronica and Henry, who had been watching quietly from the living room, then decided to join in the debate. Veronica said bananas were probably one of the foods Puck was fed as a baby and so had had a natural love for them, while Henry concluded that Puck loved bananas because they tasted fantastic with a sip of Mr. Aahh. Puck rolled his eyes, but the comment did cause him to dig in the fridge and pop open a can of Mr. Aahh before beginning to down it in between bites of his almost gone banana.

Sabrina had had enough.

She snapped that everyone was over-analyzing Puck and that he probably only ate bananas because he knew it annoyed and confused people, and that was what Puck loved to do most. Puck smirked before taking a final bite of his now gone banana, a chug of sparkling Mr. Aahh, and raising an eyebrow as if to say, "Who knows?"

He then grabbed two more bananas and a bag of Frito Barbecue Twists before walking away to his room.

And even though a few hours later Henry was found sprawled out on the floor cursing loudly at a banana peel, no one really knew the true reason Puck loved bananas.

Except, of course, for Puck.

_**Next Week- In which Puck is easy on the eyes, and he knows it.**_

_**Stay tuned for more randomness!**_


End file.
